


睡前故事

by Chocoicy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, 一隻牧羊犬和一隻偽裝成羊的狼, 不是furry！, 使出江湖絕技：自己翻譯自己, 是真的動物交配, 牧羊犬! Eddy, 狼! Brett, 給大人的睡前故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 艾迪在一個照常守護著羊圈的晚上遇到了一隻迷路的綿羊，作為一隻盡責的牧羊犬他當然要幫助他，可是他卻發現......他居然不是一隻真的綿羊？！
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	睡前故事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bedtime Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000930) by [Chocoicy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy), [LLLLL_HL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLLLL_HL/pseuds/LLLLL_HL). 



> 這是我跟Lofter上的[L老師](https://lll816.lofter.com/)玩的故事接龍，所以是我們倆的聯合創作哦！  
> 雖然這遊戲開始得莫名其妙，一開始甚至沒在認真寫，但過程真的好好玩！  
> 建議閱讀英語版，自己翻譯自己真的好爛......  
> 你也可以直接閱讀中英對照版本：  
> 1-https://privatter.net/i/4986039  
> 2-https://privatter.net/i/4986080  
> 

很久很久以前，有一只小羊，他的名字叫做布莱特。

你可能会感到奇怪——不就是一只小羊吗？有什么特别的。

那要是我告诉你，他其实不是一只羊，而是一只狼呢？

狼是群居动物，但是布莱特却总是形单影只。

他的体型很小，差不多跟一只羊一样小。其他的狼总是会笑他：「如果你是白色的，我一定会以为你是只羊。」

就跟所有正常的狼一样，他也想要跟他的家人和朋友一起狩猎，但是他的族群却不愿意接纳他。他有点伤心，还有点饿，幸好……叮叮！他想到了一个办法！

为什么他不把自己伪装成一只羊呢？那样他就可以半夜潜入羊圈，然后大吃特吃了！

于是有一天，他弄来了一块羊皮，披在身上伪装成一只羊。在一个月圆之夜，狼偷偷溜进了农场，却突然发现了一个比单纯的捕猎过程更有趣的东西，几乎可以说是一个意想不到的礼物——一只可爱的牧羊犬正在羊圈门口等着他。

「嘿！我是艾迪。」那只牧羊犬欢快地说「你迷路了吗？我有什么可以帮到你的吗？」

『有趣。』布莱特心想。那只狗的体型很大，差不多跟一只狼一样大。他身上的皮毛是棕色和黑色的，只有肚子上的皮毛是白色的，在月光的映照下闪闪发光。他看起来很友善、很有力量，并很……漂亮。

「你好？」艾迪重复道，「你在害怕吗？别担心，我是来帮助你的。你叫什么名字？」他温柔的声音让布莱特从他的打量中回过神来。

「我叫布莱特。」他犹豫地回复道。在艾迪继续问他第二条问题之前的沉默中，他把握这段时间来继续观察这只过分友善的狗。他改变主意了，如果他先解決了这只狗呢？要是一个羊圈失去了守护它的牧羊犬会怎么样？他没有再细想下去，因为骤然漫过全身的颤栗已经替他做出了决定。他迈着坚定但快速的步伐接近艾迪，「过来……我有些事情要告诉你，是很重要的事情。」

牧羊犬跺了跺他的前爪，却没有移动分毫。「布莱特，你可以把所有你想说的都告诉我，但是我们得先回家。你是从哪里来的？我想我不认得你，但我想更了解你。」噢，这是一只聪明的狗狗。布莱特不合时宜地感到肾上腺素飙升，他的注意力已经完全被这只狗给吸引住了，他很快就忘了自己的狩猎计划。现在，他的心里只有一个念头——他不想放走这只狗。

「我……我没法在这里解释。」他开始在原地兜圈子，试图让那只狗相信自己装出来的焦虑。「我们最好离开这里，只要离开了这里我就能解释一切了。」他摇了摇头，甩动着他的「羊耳朵」。「毕竟我是一只羊，一只羊是不会为难他的牧羊犬的。」

「你是对的，」艾迪羞怯地笑了笑，他为自己早先的多疑而感到羞愧，毕竟牧羊犬就应该尽力做好他的羊群最可靠的守护者。于是他转过头去最后确认一遍羊圈中一切安好，便跟随着他的新朋友离开了。

天空晴朗，明月又大又圆，仿佛就挂在他们的头顶上。一阵凉风拂过艾迪的皮毛，他从来没有感到过如此的自由和快乐。

「嗷呜……」远处传来狼嚎，布莱特用尽全身的力气来抵抗他想要回应的冲动。他在感觉到艾迪凑到自己的身旁的触感时差点被吓到跳了起来。「别害怕」，他今晚第二次听到艾迪说出类似的话了，「那只狼离我们很远，就算他就在这里，我也会舍命保护你的。」艾迪身体散发出来的热度让布莱特感到非常舒适，他没有抑制自己想要更加靠近艾迪的欲望，他拱了拱艾迪的脖子，发现自己已经喜欢上了艾迪带给他的安全感。

他几乎迷失在艾迪因他们的亲近而传来的气味当中，这闻起来就像是夏日的阳光明媚、春日的花朵盛放，像是生命、生命和生命——像是他自己的对立面。如果……他蜷缩在艾迪身旁，放松着身体，发出不属于绵羊的低吟。「如果那只狼仍然要抓走我呢？」他的声音变得低沉，粗糙而好奇。「你会追赶他，与他战斗，为我报仇直到死亡吗？」他的舌头在口中舔过他的尖牙，上面还残留着他为了得到这块羊皮而杀掉的那头羊的血液。「告诉我，艾迪，我想知道。」

布莱特声音里的粗糙让他不寒而栗，突如其来的危机感让他楞在原地。他望进布莱特的双眼，那里正闪烁着什么无以名状的东西。他感到害怕，他感到兴奋，他看注定为此沉沦。双方都没有踏出第一步，他也不敢挪动一分一毫。慢慢的，他认出了布莱特眼里的情绪——那是发现完美的猎物时的狂喜，是能够成功诱捕猎物的自信，是最终标记和索取猎物的欲望。他们保持着一动不动，但艾迪已经开始喘气。

「哦，所以你原来也是会害怕的。」他的声音听起来饶有兴味，「看看你，只是想想和狼战斗就怕成这样了。」他眯起了眼睛，紧紧盯着艾迪。「而居然还是你跟我说『别害怕』的。你怎么回事啊，牧羊犬先生？」他凑近艾迪的脖子嘘声说道，感受着脉搏下汩汩流动着的鲜血。

艾迪的心跳得很快，他的确很害怕，但同时也为布雷特的危险所倾倒。他不知道该怎么回应，于是他转过头去环视四周，躲避布莱特的视线。他发现他们正在一个悬崖之上，他们附近有一个小小的洞穴，另一边是一个小树林。那洞穴应该就是布莱特的巢穴，但他也无法保证自己逃到小树林里之后不会遇到其他的危险。

「是的，我亲爱的牧羊犬，这就是我选择住在这里的原因。这里是不是很棒？」他不知道布莱特是什么时候凑过来的，以至于他现在已经是在自己的耳边说话。「我，我……」他尝试说点什么，但他没有机会说完他的话，因为布莱特突然跳起来把他撞倒在地。他得承认布莱特确实是一个很好的猎者，但他自己也不坏。他快速地站起来并试图把布莱特推开，但布莱特远比他看上去要重，他们抓紧对方一起滚到了地上。他正伏在那只狼的身上，但布莱特非但没有恐惧，反而笑得洋洋自得。他本应把握这个机会杀了他，或者至少打伤他然后逃跑，但他却没法这么做。他看不懂他，也看不懂自己。

「你是个天生的斗士，我可怜的小狗。可惜的是，看看那些人把你变成了什么样子？」尽管被摁在地上，布莱特的声音中还是透着一股奇异的幽默感。「你有意识到吗？他们教你去保护，去摇那该死的尾巴，去服从他们，而不是攻击和捕猎。」趁着艾迪愣怔的瞬间，他狠狠踢向牧羊犬的肚子，用自己的利爪在他身上划上一道道爪痕。「反击啊，怪胎。让我看看你有什么能耐！」

布莱特的话激发了他内心的一些东西，就像有人控制了他的思想和身体似的，他已经感受不到被踢和被抓的疼痛。他一个翻身，站了起来。他们紧盯着对方的双眼，他能看到他们眼中同样的野性，他们就像是彼此在世上的另一个自己。布莱特脸上仍挂着那愚蠢、烦人但同时令人着迷的笑容，他真想把那笑容撕碎。那股强烈的破坏欲让他能听见血液在脑中流动的声音，能闻到皮肤底下的血腥味。伤害他。杀掉他。撕碎他。他想要尝尝他的味道。像布莱特这样的狼尝起来会是什么样的味道呢？

艾迪像是着了魔似的。平生第一次，他渴望血的滋味。布莱特的话在他脑中不停回荡，给他看看——给他看看你有什么能耐。他在咬破狼的脖颈时没有丝毫犹豫，他几乎要被皮毛上挥之不去的浓烈气味击倒。「好吧，我就让你见识见识。」他粗喘着气，随着尖牙刺穿皮肤，鲜血就像熔岩热流一样涌进他的口腔。

狼的血液于他而言犹如一剂兴奋剂，鲜活的血液涌入口中，就像给他简单平淡的生活注入了活力。老天，他爱这种感觉，他爱他。狼的挣扎变得越来越弱，因为他想减缓失血的速度。然而，他仍然没有屈服的迹象。

「就是这样，我的小狗，这就是我所说的那样！」布莱特简直跟艾迪一样兴奋，他第一次遇到艾迪的时候绝对没有预料到事情会发展成现在这样，但他喜欢这个惊喜。他正在失血，但他已经不在乎了。艾迪的这一面是他塑造出来的，他拥有这样的艾迪。

「艾迪……」布莱特不是故意让自己听起来这么虚弱的，但是他累了。这声颤抖的呼喊让艾迪从他的亢奋状态中清醒过来，他低头看见布莱特正仰躺在他身下。「噢不……我说过我要保护你的。」艾迪轻轻舔舐着他的伤口，轻柔地拱着他的身子。他没想过要伤害他的朋友，尤其是他的朋友刚刚才为他的人生展现了一条全新的道路。

「没事的，你不记得了吗，我已经不是一只羊了啊。」布莱特轻快地说。艾迪正沉浸在悲伤和懊恼之中，并没有注意到布莱特眼中闪过的火花。眨眼间，他就变成了躺在地上的那个。

布莱特低下了他的下半身，轻轻地摩擦着艾迪的腹部。而这，是一种全新的感觉。

艾迪没有反抗——两人之间的摩擦使他着迷。他张开腿好让布莱特进入他的私人空间——放弃控制权，去信任，去接受。他抬起头去舔舐布莱特的嘴巴，他们的呼吸互相交缠，心脏疯狂跳动，犹如刚跑完了一场累人的长跑。「你是完美的。」他感觉到布莱特在向他的腰部抽插的同时悄声在他耳边说道。「一切都是值得的。」

狼在嗅闻着他的身子，试图把他的气味记在心里。他在狼退后去嗅他的下半身的时候翻身站了起来，布莱特趁此爬到他身上。这让艾迪感觉自己就像是一头在农场里等待着交配的母狗，他想起布莱特说的话——他的一生都在等待着去服从别人的命令。他转过头看到布莱特继续轻轻对着他抽插，布莱特舔着他的脖子，如同之前他们打斗时艾迪咬住他的脖子那样，但更柔和。他知道布莱特想要标记他。布莱特的勃起就贴着他的后腿，他已经能感受到布莱特的结正在形成。这感觉比他的第一次发情期要好很多——那时候他完全迷失在异样的感觉中，而他的主人还强迫他和一只母牧羊犬交配——起码现在他确实在享受其中。

「布莱特……」他用过度亲昵的语气来喊他的名字，仿佛他早就注定要与他结合。他抬高自己的臀部，想象着布莱特结在自己身体里的触感，差点腿软得无法站好。他没有试过，更没有想象过谁在自己的体内成结。可是此刻，一切都是如此的自然而然，他只想要他的阴茎和结。甚至不是一只狗的结，他想——随着布莱特冲刺的速度越来越快，他也变得越加兴奋——而是狼的结，而且是来自他本应该奋力反抗以保护他的羊群不被侵害，却又如此独一无二并对他有着致命的吸引力的那只狼。他放低自己的上半身来配合布莱特的动作，他发出一声呜咽，听起来几乎像是认输投降。「求你……」他抬头望向他，要求得到更多。

布莱特还在嗅着，从艾迪身上散发的信息素，他可以判断出自己把他带入了他的发情期。几乎是奇迹般地，他们似乎是天造地设的一对。他想要把他带到他的族群当中，所有的狼凭借着他们身上互相驳杂的气味，都会知道艾迪就是他的配偶。

「我现在来回报你了，」狼说道。他轻轻咬下艾迪脖子上自己一直在舔着的地方。艾迪整个身子都因为快感而颤抖着，几乎要因为腿软而趴在地上。随着他们的身体和性器间的摩擦越加猛烈，他也开始成结。

尽管他们的结此时没有任何实际作用，他们还是决定待在一起回洞穴中好好休息。布莱特甩掉他身上的羊皮，并将此拽到洞穴中以供他们躺在上面。艾迪利用这段时间来欣赏狼的真身，尽管经过了他们的亲密行为，他还没有真的见过这只狼的模样。布莱特确实比他遇到过的其他狼体型要小，但他的皮毛顺滑而柔软，银色的皮毛在月光下就像是一身闪亮的铠甲。

布莱特完成了他的准备工作便回到了艾迪身旁，他用他的鼻子拱了拱艾迪的身子，艾迪会意站了起来。他们俩并肩走回洞穴里，谁都不愿意离开对方哪怕一毫米。

「你喜欢刚才那样吗？」他的眼神跟随着艾迪躺下的动作移动，听起来有点羞怯。他一边问话一边在角落里打转，着急地想要听到他的答案。「喜欢，或多或少地。」艾迪瘫在柔软的床上，疲劳让他还没有意识到这块皮毛就来自他以前照看的羊群里的其中一只。「艾迪，你闻起来就像一只狼。」布莱特愉快地说道，他躺到了他身旁，「你闻起来就像……就像我一样。」

「哎呀，那么我想我连回去的最后希望都没了。」艾迪半是困倦，半是挖苦地回答道。「多亏了你。」

布莱特笑了起来。月光正逐渐消散在洞穴之中，就如同最后一支蜡烛的熄灭。晚安，我的伙伴。他在他的伴侣——使他的生命完整的另一半——身旁蜷缩起来。晚安，他的小狗回应道。接下来就只有他们轻轻的鼾声伴随着宁静的黑暗此起彼伏。

**Author's Note:**

> 才發現這是褻瀆版《野性的呼喚》，笑死。  
> ......對不起請不要罵我 ***lingling insurance***


End file.
